


Everything Inside of You (That You Wish You Could Be)

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Other, Remix, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is the hero and Polly is the heroine; Dex knows he'll never be more than the sidekick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Inside of You (That You Wish You Could Be)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of Madison's [Deviation from the Rule](http://www.livejournal.com/community/skycaptainslash/988.html), written for Remix Redux III.

Dex lies on his back in the dewy grass, sun shining on his face so bright he can see it through his eyelids. That's how bright Joe is. No, not Joe. Sky Captain. Cap'n. It seems overly familiar to call him Joe, even in his mind like this.

_Polly_ can call him Joe. It sounds right coming from her lips. Her lips are red and perfect, never chewed in frustration. What does Polly have to be frustrated by? _She_ has Joe. She is the perfect heroine to his hero. It's Polly on Joe's arm, in his bed.

Hand sliding down over his belly, Dex slips his fingers under his waistband. They touch not his usual worn boxers, but smooth silk panties that he stole from Macy's, stuffing them into his pocket and nearly bolting from the store. He'd meant to buy them, really. He'd had it all planned out. They were a gift for his girlfriend, he'd say with a wink. It was even almost Valentine's Day, so it wasn't too far-fetched. But he'd panicked. They'd see through him, he knew. He'd be arrested, a pervert, and Joe would know.

So he stole them. And now he _is_ a criminal as well as a pervert, but at least Joe doesn't know. Joe doesn't know Dex touches himself like this, the way the tip of his dick leaks and wets the silk when he strokes himself. Does Polly get wet like this when Joe touches her? Does Polly arch up like this? Does she spread her legs and does her breath catch and does she cry out when she comes?

"Joe...please, _Joe_!" Dex's voice is high and not his own. It's the lipstick red voice he practices when no one else is around.

His heart is racing and he's trembling, pulling in deep breaths that can't seem to fill his lungs. Is this how she feels when he's deep inside her? Is her lipstick smudged now and her hair a mussed up cloud around her face? Is she perfect even then?

When Dex comes back down, his hand is sticky, the silk panties stained. But worst of all he's still _Dex_. He can't bear to open his eyes and look down at himself and know that once again the transformation didn't last, that no matter how hard he wishes, he's still the sidekick and not the heroine. That he will never walk arm in arm with Joe. It will never be him in Joe's bed.

Joe will look at him and he will see the loyal friend, the good boy who's always there for him, and he will never question the way things are.

Dex blinks his eyes open and the world is blurry. His mouth pulls into a tight line as he pushes himself up, wiping his hand on the grass and adjusting his pants. The silk is cold and clammy now, a reminder of who he's not.

He heads back towards the base, jogging and then running. Cap'n's asked him to go to Amsterdam with him and he can't go like this. He has to pack and change. He's wasted enough time already. He hopes his eyes won't be red by the time he's finished.


End file.
